1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to anchor recess formers for concrete items. The present invention also relates to an anchor recess former for use in concrete items such as manholes. The present invention more specifically relates to anchor recess formers that provide for holding an anchor in a desired position during the formation of the concrete item. The present invention also more specifically relates to anchor recess formers that are simple to attach to the reinforcement bars used in concrete items such that after the concrete item cures, the anchor recess is properly positioned and the anchor is available for use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large concrete items such as pre-formed manholes need to be lifted for transportation. Forklifts can be used for smaller items; however, larger items often must be lifted by crane. Such large concrete items often are formed with anchor recesses to allow a crane with a hook to lift the concrete item. An anchor recess is an indentation in the concrete structure allowing access to an anchor embedded in the concrete item. Such recesses and anchors are known in the art.
Current anchor recess formers are rubber devices used to create a recess in the concrete item and then which are removed from the concrete item prior to use. One example of a current anchor recess system can be found at www.conacweb.com/anchors.htm. A magnet is attached to the rubber recess former device to attach the rubber recess device to the steel reinforcement bars (rebar) contained in the concrete structures. Rebar improves the strength of concrete in tension. When forming a concrete item, rebar is laid in the desired pattern prior to the pouring of the concrete. The concrete then is poured about the rebar and allowed to harden about the rebar. The rebar increases the strength of the cured concrete item.
Because the rubber recess former devices are attached to the rebar only by a magnet, the rubber recess former devices can move during the formation of the concrete item, resulting in a crooked recess, concrete seeping into the recess and negatively affecting the ability to lift the concrete item, uneven placement of the lifting means, and uneven load carrying, all of which can result in damage to the concrete item or nearby items and people.
Thus, there is a need for an improved anchor recess former device and system. It is to such an anchor recess former device and system that the present invention is primarily directed.